the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unidentified police officers
The following is a list of police officers whose names are unknown. Police officer This police officer caught the Dark Flame attempting to escape from a plaza with Colby Credence. Recognizing him, the officer attempted to stop the criminal, only for the Dark Flame to assail her with his sword. As the two escaped, this individual was left with both of her legs severed at the knees. Police officer killed by X2 This individual was a police officer during the Second NoHead War. She fought in the Battle of the Wasp, during which time she encountered X2, a Dark mutant cloned by the Gladiator. X2 managed to defeat the officer. Left at his mercy, the officer revealed by force that X2 should be targeting Sheriff Bladepoint, who was leading the defense. Police at the Battle of the Wasp This policeman was given the unenviable task of informing Mr. Stupid NoHead that Katie Black had escaped and Rotta Hecks' identity had been revealed. Enraged at the setback and the officer's taunt regarding karma, NoHead immediately killed the officer with a death beam, as well as several other police present at the time. Mr. Stupid NoHead kicked the police's corpse aside as he paced the room with Hell Burnbottom and planned his next move. Mara Bode's Master A male police officer served as the Master of the apprentice Mara Bode, teaching her aboard the aircraft Black Pioneer. Stationed in Manhattan at the end of the war in 1994, he and Bode did not fall victim to Operation: Blitz, which saw many police killed. Feeling the deaths of many of his comrades, the Master took a skyfighter and set off to find out what had happened, never to return again. Biography A male police officer served the police and the government during the First NoHead War. The officer was the Master of the apprentice Mara Bode, whom he tutored aboard the aircraft Black Pioneer. In 1994, during the closing stages of the First NoHead War between the police and the NoHeads, the officer and Bode were stationed in Manhattan. Because of that, they were not affected by Operation: Blitz, which occurred within the police station. However, Bode's Master felt ripples in the Light side caused by the deaths of other police. After all of his transmissions to the police station in the capital of New York were met with silence, the police officer took his personal skyfighter and set off to find out what had happened. He discovered that the police had been scattered by the NoHead Mr. Stupid NoHead and a few other Dark mutants, and relayed this information to Bode. However, he was not seen or heard from again after that. Seeking revenge, Bode began to search for NoHead, but was soon found herself by police officer Rachel Bradley. Bradley took the young woman as her apprentice and spirited her away to the city Tsala, where they sought refuge with the native Tsalian species. Powers and abilities Mara Bode's Master was known as a police warrior, indicating that his talents laid in battle. He was a capable pilot and possessed his own skyfighter. Behind the scenes Mara Bode's Master was first mentioned in , which was released on 2 November, 2016. According to early drafts of Bode's backstory, her Master was an unorthodox officer who roamed the fringes of the world, using his power and influence to help those in need, often in ways that conflicted with the normal order. During the First Police Purge, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of deaths of so many police and left in search for answers. He never returned, leaving Bode without proper guidance, which resulted in her becoming the leader of a pirate gang. These elements were ultimately dropped in favor of Bode's current backstory. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Police officers